James Robinson
James Robinson is a Petronas City resident, most notably because he wanted to jump from the top of The Campanile, and because he was a part of a gypsy team, called The Coherents. Robinson is often called a "bad-lucker", mostly because of many incidents he had before he tried to jump from the top of The Campanile. Early Life Not much is known about Robinson's early life. He moved to Petronas City in late September 2011, and started wearing his usual clothes. He became a custos in City History and People Monument, and got his own flat in a huge stone skyscraper. He also had a girlfriend. Move to Petronas The Jump In late September 2011, Robinson moved to Petronas City. In early October 2011, Robinson was leaving Icerman's Strip Club, but gypsy Krešimir appeared out of nowhere and told him to "buy a brick". Robinson refused, saying "bullshit", and was beaten up. He returned to his home, bu t was so bad that he had to go to the hospital. He was on Dr. Konpijutor's section, who experimented on his patients. Konpijutor gave Robinson "only 11 pills", and Robinson wake up in a strange underground room. He tried to escape, but Konpijutor was right behind him. He did escape, however. After the incident, he went to his home, he ate something, but thought that Konpijutor will check his flat, so he left. He decided to stay in a new Krimzon Hotel, which was built by Helliar. He got a nice room, with cobweb inside, and he tried to sleep, but he couldn't. Later that night, mad Krimzon hotel owner, an old woman, wanted to kill Robinson with a sword. However, Robinson was awake, and when Krimzon lady jumped on him with a sword, he punched her and she fell on the floor. Because of much blood, Robinson thought he killed her, but he didn't. Mad Robinson, decided to go to the police station. He saw a bat-signal in the sky. When he entered the station, a policeman told him that Jim Gordon, a head of police in Petronas, was waiting for Batman to come on the rooftop. Robinson went upstairs, and started talking to Gordon about his problems. When he mentioned Dr. Konpijutor, who was Gordon's cousin, Gordon asked him: "Who? Konpijutor? My cousin?" Robinson realised Gordon will never do anything about his cousin, so he decided to jump from the top of the police station. Again sad and mad, James Robinson went to the old city core, only to visit the mayor Helliar himself. He went to the Upper Town, and knocked on Helliar's Modern House. Helliar opened the doors, but tired and angry, he told Robinson to leave at once. Robinson was sad again, because no one could help him, so he decided to visit the Public House. Robinson was about to enter the Public House, but he saw Lorgo, a mafia boss, leaving the house. Lorgo always visits the Public House when it doesn't work, because he had a deal with Icerman, a hooker. Lorgo decided to kill Robinson, because no one should know about him visiting the House, but Robinson tried to run away. He wanted to hide in hangar Mulat, where Lorgo's mafia was. After he told them his whole story, they decided to return Robinson to Dr. Konpijutor. However, Robinson found an injection and stabbed Konpijutor with it, who fell on the floor. Robinson escaped the hospital once again. In the meantime, it is possible that his girlfriend left him. He returned home, and dressed his old clothes, which he took from the hospital. Robinson decided to kill himself, because he was poor, and had bad luck. He went on The Campanile, and wanted to jump. However, a young worker, a guy on The Campanile, asked Robinson what's wrong, and Robinson told him the whole story. Soon after, Wololo himself arrived on The Campanile, and seeing Robinson, he made a phone call. As stated himself, he called "a special team". However, Robinson didn't want to live, so he jumped from the top. Unluckily, he survived. Wololo realised he was a mutant. Robinson had strong legs, and that's why he jumped from tall building so many times and survived (and that's why he hurt lady Krimzon so much). Wololo took Robinson to Charles Xavier, a mutant teacher in the city. However, Robinson talked to Wolverine, and Wolverine decided not to have Robinson in team, because Xavier called him a "bad-lucker". Robinson was sad again, and decided to leave the city. However, when he was leaving, he went to the house of Ivo Mramer, a serial killer, and he wasn't seen until he returned to the city in March 2012. Helliar told the police to find Robinson, because he endangered the reputation of The Campanile. Also, Lorgo was looking for Robinson because he wanted to kill him. Between The Jump and The Coherents Sometimes between returning to Petronas, Robinson was living in Wololo's Village, where he met Olaf. Olaf told him about mediation and life. In March 2012, gypsies located Robinson. Return to Petronas The Coherents In March 2012, Patrik Von Dolph decided to steal Akhmunkaron's tablet from Petronas museum. He wanted to release The Great Goronoth, an ancient beast that would destroy the city. Gypsies in Petronas heard about it, and wanted to make a team that would stop Von Dolph. They were able to locate Robinson in Wololo's Village. Finally, two gypsies came to the village and told Robinson about everything. He barely accepted to return to the city. When he returned, he met Santa Claus Bifsi, Vlado Krklec and Dan Timbly. Robinson's first mission to stop Von Dolph would be to break into Dolph's house, with his team member Dan Timbly. He searched for some secret documents, but didn't find anything. Later, Dan Timbly invited him to come to his house and watch TV, and Robinson accepted. When he was entering the house, he was seen by Franjo Filipović, who later told Helliar that James Robinson returned to the city. When Dan Timbly's mother entered her house, she thought Robinson was looking familar to her, but he told her his name is Mr. Perek. Later, Dan Timbly and Robinson returned with Santa and Krklec to gypsy neighbourhood, and Dan Timbly told everyone that they should find Rose Path's secret object to stop Von Dolph. Someone had to talk to Helliar, and Robinson refused, because Helliar knew him. Later that night, Dan Timbly and Krklec went to the Upper Town, and Robinson stayed in gypsy neighbourhood with Santa Claus. He met Andrija, leader of gypsies in Petronas City. The next day, he heard that his team member Vlado Krklec was arrested, because he put his video on the internet. In the meantime, Wololo talked to Dgleich, and asked him if he saw Robinson, because X-Men team wanted him to join. Robinson decided to break into the police station and free Vlado Krklec. He put an acid on police station wall, and broke the wall with his strong mutant legs. He then saved Dan Timbly's mother Lara and Krklec. Soon after, The Coherents returned to their gypsy neighbourhood. After that, gypsy Krešimir told them that Patrik Von Dolph was about to release The Great Goronoth on St. Jantol's island. The Coherents went to the island, through Wololo's Modern Slab House, where they met Miro Skočimiš. They arrived on the island, where they talked to Von Dolph and told him to stop the attack. Von Dolph refused, and then started attacking The Coherents. He recognized James Robinson, and when he got rid of Santa Claus and Vlado Krklec, he attacked Robinson with his special power. Robinson was transported into another, black, dark dimension with no one. However, Dan Timbly defeated Von Dolph himself, and Robinson returned to normal world. Later, he, alond with other Coherents, was invited on a party Philip Morrison made, and he stated that he decided not to join X-Men team, but will stay in the city, and that Helliar forgave him. He is still a custos in City History and People Monument. The Mission In April 2011, Robinson was visited by agent Smith from a secret organization, and was brought to the secret underground base, where he woke up and met the organization's leader. He was hired to find well-known criminal Ivan Benotsky, only because he was a mutant and was part of The Coherents. James accepted, and was sent far away from Petronas City, to Bukhar Village (where Lorgo was born), where Ivan Benotsky was last seen. In the village, Robinson met Zanijo, who told him how Benotsky went to Petronas City. He then took Robinson and brought him to Petronas (in a few days). On his way to Petronas, Robinson saw agent Smith leaving Kvaks' Vault. The Agent told Robinson how he heard Benotsky was in Petronas, and how he will most likely try to steal from Kvaks. That night, Robinson went to the building behind The Haunted House, and was waiting to see if Benotsky would show up. He thought he saw someone arriving, and jumped from the house, ran to see if that's Benotsky, but unluckily, that was Tomislav Jantol, who was just walking around the city. However, Jantol told Robinson that Benotsky indeed is in Petronas, and that he's sleeping in his house. Robinson and Jantol visited Jantol's house, only to find the house empty. Jantol told Robinson that if Benotsky appears, he will contact James. The next morning, Robinson was visited by Smith, who told Robinson that Benotsky was caught. Robinson then went to the Police Station to see Benotsky, only to find out that the prisoner is not Benotsky, but rather Chuck Testa. Testa then told Robinson that he knows where Benotsky is, and that when Robinson catches Benotsky, he should tell the police to let Chuck go. James then went to the place where Benotsky was (Kukac Cacuk's Unfinished Skyscraper), and really found the criminal, who then went to the rooftop. On the rooftop, Robinson pushed Benotsky from the top but jumped with him. Since he was a mutant, he survived, and Benotsky died. He then brought the body inside the building. However, soon after, agent Smith told Robinson that he won't get the money he was promised to get, since Benotsky "jumped from the top of the building". Soon, Benotsky's organs where taken by Frančesko Tijelotvor, private undertaker. Fall of Coherents In July 2012, leader of ancient clan, Tymerio, was caught in Petronas, but later escaped. in July 2012.]]The secret agency wanted to hire The Coherents to find and fight Tymerio. Agent Smith went to Big Stone Skyscraper to get James, who was still mad because he didn't get money for "catching" Benotsky. In The Military Base, James once again met with former partners, Dan Timbly, Santa Claus Bifsi II., and finally, Vlado Krklec. James was at first enthusiastic about The Coherents reunion, but Dan and Vlado were against it. After the meeting in the Base, James talked to Vlado outside, but rather had an argument with him. Then, when Santa Bifsi told him they should fight together, James said they were too weak, so he argued with Santa as well. Back in his home, James was thinking how The Coherents are morons, and he wanted to become the strongest mutant ever by training his legs. Legacy Robinson is very popular in Petronas City, and many people know for him and his incidents. They often call him "bad-lucker". Trivia *When Robinson was leaving the city for the first time, he went to Ivo Mramer's house. It is implied that he was killed, because later on the radio, people talk about the "serial killer who kills people at night". However, Robinson is alive. Appearances The Jump The Coherents - Part 1 The Coherents - Part 2 ''The Coherents - Part 3 'The Mission ''''Fall of Coherents '''Masker's Battle Gallery Robinson Power.png|Robinson attacked by Von Dolph. Police Jantol.png|Robinson looking at policemen. 2011-10-28_18.30.41.png|Robinson attacking Krimzon lady. Category:Petronas Characters Category:The Coherents